


Braving the Ice Storm

by Liquid_Sky



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One-Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Sky/pseuds/Liquid_Sky
Summary: When they were alone she was fire, she gave him her body and sometimes he could swear she even bared her soul...But the few times he had seen her in public she was ice.





	

Seifer looked out the window of his rundown, studio apartment.

Not a soul was seen braving the aftermath of the ice storm. Vehicles, buildings and vegetation were encased in a temporary crystal prison that extended over the entire parking lot of the apartment complex in the little Trabian town. It was a beautiful sight, the pale and feeble rays of the sun made everything sparkle and gleam giving the illusion of a much warmer day.

But no one was fool enough to be deceived by the display… Most people weren't.

Then there was Quistis _._

She topped almost everyone when it came to intelligence and strategy but she somehow still decided that coming to see him in the middle of an ice storm was a good idea.

He stepped away from the window and looked sullenly at the thermostat. He was splurging on heat for her, he liked to keep it low even in the middle of the Trabian winter because he needed to keep the heating bill low. Maybe he would turn it down for a while and turn it back up when she showed up. He looked through his blinds again and was relieved when he saw her exiting a black vehicle that was built like a military tank. Maybe it was a tank or had been once, it had tracks instead of wheels and what looked like the remains of a turret on the top.

"Shoulda parked closer," Seifer sneered when he saw her lose her footing and land hard on her rear while making her way across the parking lot. Quistis carefully stood up and took one tentative step then another, on the third she slipped again and fell forward, her hands flew quickly in front of her and landed splayed on the slick pavement breaking her fall and undoubtedly saving her nose. It was too much, Seifer pulled up the blinds and opened the window. "Crawl!" He yelled through a fit of laughter. Quistis looked at him and raised her right hand, she was wearing mittens, but even if he couldn't see it, the look on her face made it clear that her middle finger was pointing up.

She stood up and slowly made her way to Seifer's apartment. He closed the window and opened the door then casually leaned against the doorframe and watched with amusement as she looked at her feet taking slow and measured steps.

"You look so fucking hot in those coveralls." He mocked, they made her look tubby, which for some reason was cute as hell, but of course, he would never tell her.

"Don't mock me," she said as she finally reached the safety of his door, "I'm here for you."

"Don't lie," he didn't know why, but her statement irritated him, "you're here for _you_." He closed the door after they stepped inside, Quistis immediately began to remove her heavy snow boots. "What were you thinking driving in this weather?" His own question surprised him. If she was stupid enough to go see him during an ice storm, why should he care if there were consequences? "Even the locals know better than to go out in this."

"Of course they know better, they're locals, and didn't you see my vehicle?" Her tone was nonchalant as she stripped off the hideous dark-blue coveralls. "It's safer than a normal car on a summer day in Balam."

She wore her long, blonde hair in a ponytail, under the coveralls she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved, white T-shirt.

"Keep stripping," he walked up behind her and put his hands on her curvaceous hips, "I'm gonna need to inspect that ass," she sighed in what he was almost certain was annoyance, "you know, just to make sure it's still intact after that fall."

She stepped out of the coveralls and away from him. "One track mind." She shook her head.

"Fine." He put his hands in the pockets of his pants, "what do you wanna do then? My cable's out, so the only activity other than getting naked and sweaty is a nice long chat over a game of triple triad."

She turned and looked thoughtfully at him, for a moment it seemed that she almost considered it but instead, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Though he was eager to touch her, to push her down on the bed and rip off her panties, he felt somewhat disappointed.

When they were alone she was fire, she gave him her body and sometimes he could swear she even bared her soul… But the few times he had seen her in public she was ice. She didn't acknowledge him, didn't look at him… And that was always fine, but he knew the day would come when it wasn't.

But that day was not today.

She stood there looking expectantly at him in her jeans and bra, a confident smile on her beautiful face.

_Goddamn, she's gorgeous._

He didn't wait for further invitation and reached out pulling her against him. He bent down to meet her lips, she parted them slightly and he pushed his tongue eagerly into her mouth. She tasted like vanilla, sweet and subtle...addicting. Her soft tongue and lips responded with urgency and he felt her hands underneath his T-shirt, her delicate fingers moving slowly over his abdomen and chest.

It was difficult to pry his lips away from hers but thought of undressing her, touching her, of being inside her made him break the kiss. He looked into those crystal-blue eyes and felt his heart drum in his chest.

His fingers slowly caressed the side of her face. "Why did you come today, Quistis? It's too goddamned dangerous."

"It could be months before I'm assigned to Trabia again," she spoke softly as she helped him pull his shirt over his head, "how would I see you if not for this one opportunity."

"We could just meet at other places like normal people do."

Her body stiffened and she looked down at the floor.

He cursed himself for having said it out loud.

She had braved an ice storm to see him…that had to mean something.

He decided to leave it at that. It shouldn't matter anyway.

"Fine, Trepe," Seifer began to unzip his pants, "I'll give you what you came here for," he let his pants fall around his ankles and stepped out of them, he saw her eye him appreciatively as he stood before her in nothing but his boxers. "Lose the clothes, put the mittens back on and get up against the wall."

She laughed and folded her arms below her chest. "In your dreams."

"Fine," he put his arms around her and made her walk backward in the direction of the bed, "have it your way."

He pushed her down onto the mattress more roughly than he had intended, she gave a surprised giggle as she bounced slightly. Seifer unzipped her jeans and pulled them off in one swift movement.

"Wow," Quistis smiled, "clean sheets."

"I'm not an animal." He bent down and began to kiss her stomach, "unless you want me to be."

She moaned as he left a trail of kisses from her bellybutton to her collarbone. He slid his hands under her back and quickly unfastened her black, lacy bra. He pulled it off and threw it somewhere, he didn't see or care where.

He took one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled softly as his hand slid into her black panties. His fingers caressed the perfectly trimmed pubic hair and explored her already-dampened folds then pushed into her entrance. He moved two fingers inside her back and forth and watched as her chest rose and fell between low moans.

It was too goddamned much.

He pulled off her panties then his boxers and quickly straddled her, he was surprised when her hands pushed up on his chest.

"No," she spoke in her stern instructor tone, "I get to be on top."

She pushed him onto his back with surprising strength and straddled him. She laid her body on top of his and aligned herself with his shaft. She slid slowly down as she pressed her mouth to his. He felt her tight walls opening just for him, heard her moan as her tight channel adjusted to his girth and length…

She broke the kiss and slowly sat up, sighing deeply as she did. He looked up at that magnificent view and slid his hands over her soft thighs and hips, up her waist and her toned stomach and cupped his hands over her breasts. He kneaded and squeezed them gently as Quistis moved up and down putting her hands on his hips scratching him lightly.

She was fire.

She moved her body in that perfect rhythm, her hips rocking back and forth on top of his and her breasts bouncing above him as seconds and minutes passed, as time lost all sense and meaning… Until everything ceased to exist save for her, her body, her breathing, her sweet scent.

She looked at him through half-lidded eyes and bent down to kiss him breaking the hypnotic rhythm. He ran his hands over her back and onto her curvy, round ass and gave it a slap making her gasp. He laughed and pulled her tightly against him then rolled to the side. She tried to push against him but using his greater bulk he completed the roll and positioned himself on top.

"Unfair advantage." Quistis began to use her strong inner muscles to squeeze his length.

"What do you call that?" He asked as he began to thrust.

She didn't say anything, she continued to squeeze and release as she wrapped her legs tightly around him. He thrust faster and harder then took her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Slower," she breathed.

He gladly complied and felt her chest heaving beneath him, her movements became in sync with his and she raised her face closer to his.

She was close.

He kissed her and she arched her back as she began to moan louder. Without needing to be asked he moved faster, he felt her hips bucking up against his, her movements becoming somewhat erratic. He heard a tiny yelp and felt her walls tighten around him as her legs pulled him closer still.

He released her wrists and broke the kiss moving his face away so that he could look at her, so that he could see that look of sheer satisfaction on her angelic face.

She was so beautiful.

Her hands moved to caress his face and he bent down to kiss her once more. He moved his hands down to her hips and gripped them tightly, he began to thrust into her with more force and purpose and she encouraged him by moving her legs and hips with his. He was lost in her, her scent, the feel of her body against his, her velvety walls encircling him.

He wished he had the power to stop time.

With one hard, final thrust, he dug his fingers into her soft flesh as he reached his climax. His mouth urgently sought hers and he kissed deeply as the shockwaves of pleasure became ripples before dissolving completely, leaving him panting, his head buzzing.

He held her until their breathing slowed, until he felt her begin to shift under him.

"I have to get going," she whispered.

He rolled sideways and she sat up then swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She began to dress immediately.

Seifer wanted to suggest that she spend the night but he'd be damned if he let himself say it out loud. "Yeah, that's probably best," he spoke in the most casual tone he could muster.

She stopped zipping up her jeans and looked at him with a strange expression, she looked like she was about to say something but smiled and continued to dress instead.

"I'm thinking of moving to Deling City," he climbed out of bed and pulled on his boxers, "I hate this fucking weather."

"That may actually be better," she said as she zipped up her coveralls. "Squall and Cid send me there often, I wouldn't have to make up excuses to go see you, I can just say that I'm going shopping for the evening," she finished brightly.

Her statement irritated the hell out of him. "I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Let me know." She tied her boot laces and took her mittens out of the pocket in her coveralls. "I'll call you." She said as she opened the door.

"You always do."

She gave him one last strange look before stepping out the door and closing it behind her.

Seifer walked over to the thermostat. He knew that the day would come when clandestine meetings would either not be enough or lose their luster. The day would come when either she would refuse to brave an ice storm to go see him or when he would simply not open the door.

With that thought, he turned down the heat and headed for the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> An ice storm passed through my area this week and a plot bunny was born. I don't know how it happened, I don't even ship these two but I guess now I...do? I hope it was enjoyable, don't hesitate to let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
